Naru Nau worship
by OriginalOtaku
Summary: Ask qestions any question and we just might awnser basicaly this is a reviewbased fan fcition and if you get nothing me and my friend get weirder


Listen there will be some format changes and yesh I am finally back x3 Thank my awesome friend and here is her fan fiction place. Yes I know her in real life and I might just rape her _ but it wouldn't be rape if she liked it _ and yesh I am a chicky I am just _ Bi-sexual NO FLAMES OR I SHOOT BITCH!!!! Anyways here is her site thingy for Sugar-hype-Queen or whatever _ I just call her Ken-chan!!!

* * *

The host sits, disturbed by her findings on the Internet. As she moved her mouse cautiously over the screen an anime sweat drop appeared on her forehead. With a click she awaited her results of her test from .com and with dread she glared at the screen. "God fucking dammit just cuz I am short I am HIM!!!!!!!!!" She screamed only to turn around and see the audience watching her. "Well heheheheh lets get on with the show shall we……and hope you will never know what just happened though in this fanfic you probably will anyway………" She said the theme song of the day now playing with awesome a loud rush of music.

_All the days when we just played….back in school, just me and you…..but I can't forget you now….what am I supposed to do?….we can be more than friends….do you know I'm here for you?….'Cause you're so easy to love…When you smile, the sky turns blue_

**Host:** "Well today we are gonna be having fun" She said giggling as she waltzed in rubbing the back of her head from earlier embarrassment.

**Rock Lee:** "We are!! Aye?" Lee gave his normal sparkle smile with thumbs up to the host for letting him talk this time.

**Host:** "Damn Canadians…" She clicked a button on her awesome remote of God-ness and Lee was chain up being dangled above a pit of sharks. ((Don't ask But I don't hate Canadians I actually have friends in Canada))

**Rock Lee:** "What's the deal ?! Aye"

**Host:** "I once saw a Canadian moose kill a teddy bear" She twitched a little as the vision on the screen got blurry and flashback

**Naruto:** "Not another flashback!!! Nooooooo"

**Host:** "Shut up Baka yellow and I will give you ramen"

**Naruto:** "Okies" He literally pulled out a roll of duck tape and put it on his own mouth

**Host:** "Now back to that flashback…."

The host sat on the floor of her living room. She was about 4 years old at the time and she had just opened all her Christmas presents, colorful wrapping paper lay about as if a cyclone came by. Looking out the lovely bay windows she snuggled her brand new teddy bear. When suddenly a guy in a Canadian moose costume breaks through the window, only to grab the young girls new toy, glaring intently at the small object. As the fiend pulled out a knife the girl starred up at him as if entranced. Piercing the bear's chest, running the blade along the belly to create a giant hole. He grabbed fistfuls of stuffing; reaching finally what he wanted a large wad of money, what appeared to be thousand dollar bills. Throwing the bear on the ground the horrible person grunted and left the same way they came in. Though to a young child this would only look like someone or something killing her bear so yeah.

**Host: **"As I said I once saw a Canadian moose Kill a teddy bear.." She nodded strawberry pocky in her mouth. "Now let's get to the mail!!!!!"

**Sugar-Hype-Queen**

**...After reading that, I feel like I did drugs. Like, LOTS OF DRUGS! And then watched Naruto. And then did more drugs. XD  
You are teh awesomeness!  
-nesha/SHQ ;]**

**Host: **"OMG!!!!! KEN-CHAN!!!!!" Pulls her out of the letter somehow with a plot device o.o? And snuggles her

**Ken-chan: **"The Snapple O.o JoJo why am I in the fanfic"

**Host: **"Shhhh you must call me master now …….or Noelle BUT I LIKE MASTER"

**Ken-chan: **"Then why do I have to use my nick name, and im gonna pretend that master bit never happened."

**Host: **"Oh fine ….you can be Sugar" Magically changes Ken-chan's name to Sugar Noelle bitch

**Sugar Noelle's Bitch: **"Change it now or I will tell the fan-peoples where you live"

**Host**:"Oh fine…party pooper….I just wanted a little bobbies Q~Q" Changes her name to Sugar

**Sugar:** "Right I'm ignoring that last bit"

**Host: **"You always do sugar-chan ^o^ you always do…anyways ON TO THE NEXT MAIL OR ELSE _"

**Sasuke: Why does your hair look like a chicken's **?  
Gaara: (Gives Gaara cookies) Only thing I can actually make without exploding my oven. :D  
Neji: The first time i saw you, I thought your hair was part of your forehead protector. XD  
Expect to hear more from me.  
-NewtGirl**

**Host: **"Wow …..I thought the same thing when I saw neji I love you now newt girl !!! For you are like me o.o Yay!!!" She blinked petting Sugar on the head like a cat _

**Sugar: **"Oh heaven save us now " She said squirming away

**Host: **"Shut up betch we must answer her awesome sauce question 8D" Ties up Sugar with some random rope she found 8DDD

**Neji**: "You people are why I only believe in destiny …not god" He glared hand on his forehead as if it would help him from the stupid.

**Sugar: **"run run while you can Neji!!!"

**Host: **"Too late" She smirked evilly putting Neji in a ballerina outfit. "Now Gaara!!!"

**Gaara**: Blinks nibbling on a cookie he was given earlier, making his sand hold a machine gun to Kankuro's head.

**Kankuro:** Attaches chakra strings quickly to Neji making him dance to swan lake

**Neji:** "I would like to say once again I hate you people" He glared as he was forced to dance

**Host:** "And no one likes you so we don't care ^^" She giggled putting a collar on Gaara as she fed him more cookies and putting a shock collar on Sugar "On to the next letter"

**Sugar:** "I'm a little scarred now…"

**Gaara:** "I get cookies …..and don't you mean scared?" He said between nibbles of the cookie yum-ness.

**Sugar:** "No….I mean scarred…."

**Host:** "Yep scarring my friends is my specialty NOW shut up and let me read the new letter !!! Bad pet!!!" Sprays Sugar with water and hoping she doesn't melt

**Sugar:** "Your overlooking a part of the previous letter" She blinked obviously not too happy

**Host:** "Really? O_O"

**Naruto:** "Newt asked why does Sasuke's hair look like a chickens ass!!!!"

**Host:** " Thank you baka yellow here is the golden baka award for assisting the red baka ranger in her mission" She smiled handing a golden award in the shape of a rubber chicken on a stick the stick conveniently located up the butt of said chicken

**Naruto:** "I would like to thank……um…………….KYUBBI!!!!!

**Host:** "Good for you Naruto now moving on!!!"

**Sasuke:** Blinks' and looks up obviously pissed for the comment and hoping they wouldn't have mentioned it

**Host:** "God damned emos….well his hair looks like that to attract female hens for mating reasons after all he is part chicken ." She nodded as if this made perfect sense.

**Rock Lee:** "Get me down from here aye and that sounds right aye" He squirmed as he was about to descend entirely in the pit of sharks.

**Host:** "This Canadian may be of use after all He shall now be baka green!!!" She clicked her trusted awesome button and he was sitting beside her with a smiley sticker on the chest of his spandex suit.

**Sugar**: "Wow how are you not banned yet…?"

**Host: **"I send then death threats from crazy old woman and exploding cookies :D"

**Gaara: **"These aren't those same cookies……are they….."

**Host: **"Of course not my little panda…now put this on " She giggled handing him a panda suit.

**Gaara: **"fine….but I want a cookie cake after this" He glared crossing his arms now in the suit

**Host: **"Oh the cuteness….." Hand him the giant cookie cake and drools

**Sugar:** "Since the host is busy I shall announce the next set of questions…and lets hope there are more this time"

**RandomRamenQueen**

**Wowe that was so funny! I peed me pants and started crying because I thought I would die from lack of oxygen! Hahaha I believe I will put you on my fav list!**

THIS ** IS bananas B.A.N.A.N.A.S! CRACK!

**Host:** "Woohooo!!! I make people pee from coast to coast !!! I am that funny betchs!!!"

**Sugar:** "I am too !! Even though I just got here!!"

**Rock Lee:** "Me too aye"

**Host:** "Shut up green baka!!!"

**Rock Lee:"**Alright aye…."

**Host:** "I will find you ramen girl and make sweet love to you now "

**Sugar:** "I wont let her I promise ^o^"

**Host**: "That's right I will be too busy with you " Grabs Sugars boobies from behind

**Sugar: **"I am gonna ignore that statement and I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She glared turning around and smacking the host on the head with a giant squeaky hammer

**Host: **"Ow e.e well on to the next question while I deal with this e.o" Twitches a bit on the floor

**Ichima-Chan14**

**Strange...so...so strange*gets an anime sweatdrop*  
Oh well its pretty good anyway. May Chicken-**(Sasuke)rot in hell!! Bye bye. :)**

**Naruto: **Starts to laugh pointing at Sasuke "Lol your super hated with real chicks dude XD"

**Sasuke:** "Shut up dobe" He said with the usual death glare

**Host:** "Shut up ASS-UKE " Steals Sugars squeaky hammer from earlier and hits Sasuke upside the head with it, knocking him out.

**Sugar:** "Don't you think that was a bit much"

**Host:** "Betch since when do I think XD …wait"

**Sugar:** Laughs "Yeah maybe your right" She chuckled poking the host's sides

**Host:** "No touchy unless its no no touchy " She blinked pulling out the next letter getting bored with this one.

**Chariline**

**First, I gotta say that this is funny.  
Second--If Naruto was a cookie, how many people would eat him? =D  
Third--If I ate all of Gaara's cookies -eats them all- what would happen next? 8D  
And fourth--Where's Rock Lee? DX  
(Do you, Miss Host, watch Naruto The Abridged Series?)  
Thanks!~**

**Host:** "Omg more fans x3 this is getting super exciting x3"

**Gaara:** "I would eat Naruto if he was a cookie….or cookie flavored…." He looked to the ground blushing slightly

**Host:** "Gar-chan's got a crush so cute I will film them later in their natural bed room envirment"

**Sugar:** "Isn't that called gay porn or yaoi hentai and if you do Can I have some owo?"

**Host:** "No it's a documentary with on mating its completely legal and able to let under 18 watch "

**Naruto & Gaara:** "Right…"

**Sugar:** "Gimmi a copy ^o^"

**Host:** "Gimmi my money betch anyways next part of the damned message"

**Gaara:** "You….fucking…ate….my ….COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed holding his head about to transform

**Host:** "And this is what really causes these transformations not sleep but cookie depravation" She said as if she was completely safe, Gaara changing just feet behind her.

**Naruto**: Shoves a cookie in Gaara's mouth "Dear god man O_O Red leader run if this doesn't work we will all die!!"

**Host: **"Oh I'm sure it will work ^^" She giggled knowing it would as the small male known as Gaara sat nibbling on the cookie once again calm.

**Sugar: **Comes out from behind a random prop "Are we dead yet ?"

**Host: **"Nope we are all alive ^o^"

**Sasuke: **"Dammit…..I wish you would all die…..and take me with you…"

**Everyone: **"SHUT UP EMO KID!!!" ((Note: I have nothing against emos I just hate Sasuke))

**Rock Lee:** Sits in his chair pouting "I'm right here Aye….i was actually in this one a little ^^"

**Host:** "Now see how nice I am "

**Rock Lee:** "There was a question for you too you know aye"

**Host:** "I know!!! Now…I am honored to have this opportunity and yes I love Naruto abridged I love it bunches and kakashi is a sexy sexy man XD" ((Note watch Naruto abridged 23 to understand this))

**Sugar: **"Well I belive we are all done here"

**Host: **"I suppose so…and join us next time on NARUTO CRACKHEAD TALK SHOW FROM PURU PURU ISLAND"

**Sugar: **"I thought it was just Naruto talk show…"

**Host: **"Well it just changed and join us next time with out special Hostages I mean **guests Edward and Alphones Elric!**!!"

**Everyone: **"Fangirl "

**Host: **"Fuck you I am short and bored so fuck you …..threesome "

**Sugar: **"Well goodnight everyone!"

**Host: **"Hope you don't die !! Unless I want you to die "

**Naruto: **"Ramen!!!"

* * *

Now please review remember your reviews are what make this possible I need your reviews for the messages and please I love people who send multiple ones x3 So do as many as you can and don't make them like 30 questions e.o It gets really confusing at that point so thankies ^^


End file.
